I Just Want You To Die
by The Raider
Summary: "Ah, you continue to try and lie to yourself. You've seen the way she looks at him, with the kind of love that she would never give to a murderer such as yourself." One-shot


**I'm sure that there's alot of different interpretations of the cut content regarding a Dark Side Atton vs Mical in the Trayus Academy, but this is simply how I imagined it to be. Granted, I have yet to encounter the scenario in-game with the Restored Content mod (Mainly because I like Atton better than Mical. Smugglers ftw!), so I've taken some liberty with the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware/Obsidian**

* * *

Walking down the halls of the Trayus Academy, Mical couldn't help but feel uneasy. Ever since the ship had crashed, he had been alone, but not without the aid of the Force. As the silence continued to be his only company, he tried to reach out to her through their bond, and was once again met with nothing but the cold feeling of silence from the other end. The mere fact that he hadn't seen her or even felt her presence through the Force disturbed him greatly. Perhaps it was simply due to the Dark aura that surrounded the entire planet, but nevertheless, he feared for her. If she had died somewhere on this planet's surface, then all was truly lost.

As he stepped past yet another blood-red door, he found the accompanying room to be just as silent as the last had been. And yet, there was something different about this area, as if there was a presence hidden somewhere in the shadows, watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike out at him. In his hand, his grip on his lightsaber grew tighter with each passing second that he spent here. Looking around the room, he continued to search for an exit.

As he began to hear steps behind him, he turned, activating his saber in the process, its green blade glowing brightly in the darkness of the room. From the shadows, another figure appeared, its form covered in black. As it stepped into the light, Mical felt a small sense of relief as he saw Atton standing in front of him.

"Hey kid." He said, his voice somewhat darker, and his hair covering his eyes.

"Atton, Meetra, where is she?" Mical replied, his own voice containing an overblown sense of fear. He was afraid for her, afraid for himself, and, for the most part, he was afraid for all of their companions.

"She's safe. You don't have to worry a bout her." That thread of darkness continued to appear in Atton's voice, and as he took another step towards Mical, he looked at the man for just a moment before continuing to speak. "You shouldn't care, you never did really. We were fine after we left Telos, but then you came along and had to start playing hero for her."

"Atton, what are you talking about? I don't kn..."

"You know_ exactly_ what I'm talking about. You and your concedited sense of hero worship. Acting like you were the only one who could be near her. It sickened me then, and it still does now."

"It's not like that Atton, i simply admire her. Surely you can see that."

"Yeah right. You think I didn't notice the way you look at her, how you worshiped the very ground she spat upon? You_ love_ her."

"I...I..."

"Save it. She's gone, and now I've got nothing left in this entire galaxy. Except one thing." Atton spat back, his lightsaber suddenly appearing in his hand. "You know how long it's been since I've killed a Jedi? You kinda get a hunger for it after awhile, something that burns inside your heart with each step you take. I guess a poorly-trained half-Jedi like you will tide me over till the next one. Your kind always do."

"Atton, Kreia is using you!" Mical replied, his voice filled with fear as he watched the man in front of him continue to walk towards him, lightsaber in hand. It was only then that he noticed the yellow color trapped inside Atton's eyes.

* * *

_"You fool, you truly thought that she would love such a wretched thing as you?" She said to him as he clutched at his heart from where he continue to lay on the ground. The pain was almost overwhelming, but he continued to hold on, his lungs begging for more air. _

_"If you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with already?"_

* * *

"Oh really? I didn't notice." He chuckled slightly as he replied, the sound of the laughter almost sending a chill down Mical's spine.

* * *

_"Because it is not your time to die. I can feel the hatred that runs in your veins, the same feeling that infects everything you touch. You want to kill him, I've seen the hunger in your eyes over the entire course of our journey."_

_"Yeah, thought I could hide it better than that." He replied as she kneeled down beside him, simply looking at him for a moment._

_"You know where the end of her journey will lead all of you. To the very depths of Malachor. Once you are there, you will find the opportunity that you seek." She finally said, smiling at him. "There you can put an end to this pain that you feel inside your heart."_

_"But what if she..."_

_"Ah, you continue to try and lie to yourself. You've seen the way she looks at him, with the kind of love that she would never give to a murderer such as yourself."_

* * *

"Don't make me fight you. I don't want to do this, Atton." Mical said, giving one last attempt at defusing the situation.

"I don't care, I just want you to die." The man replied, the emotion in his voice calm as he activated his lightsaber with a swift motion, the new blood red color of the blade illuminating every inch of his face. Stepping back, Mical activated his own. He knew he couldn't win this, but, for Meetra's sake, he would go down with a fight.


End file.
